When it's meant to be
by Ree2104
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't make it easy, but if it's "meant to be" then it'll happen eventually. Brennan and Booth finally take the plunge but life throws them a curve ball.
1. Realization

**A/N:** **Hi guys! This is my new story, i've written a few chapters already so i'm posting up the first three. I will be going to Vanuatu for a week so i won't be posting any up for atleast that amount of time though probably closer to two weeks since i have a 4 day graphic design workshop the week after. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. By the way I'm not any good with cases and all the scientific lingo or what not, so sorry in advance, and they may seem a little ooc, but i guess that's a given considering it explores their relationship on a romantic level, which hasn't _exactly_ happened on the show just yet. That may have not made sense but i'm actually nervous about this fic. **

_Anyone who knows Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan - no matter how slight the acquaintance - recognizes that the relationship between the two is a rare one. Those that know them best have watched them dance around each other and the prospect of a romantic relationship for years, almost since the day they met. Though they were adamant that their feelings for each other were no more than platonic, any passer-by could see that there was a deeper connection - one of trust, faith, and respect at the least. The accumulated events of the past years have served to push them closer inch by inch, now after four years, it has pushed them so close that even they, themselves, could no longer deny that something was changing in their relationship. Maybe, they were finally ready to "take the leap" and embark on what Angela had already deemed "meant to be"._

"Bones! We have a case!"

Booths voice resonated through the closed office door. Temperance Brennan was seated at her desk finishing off paperwork for her latest limbo case as her partner waltzed through the door, hardly giving her time to even look up.

"I'm almost done" she replies, looking up briefly before turning her attention back to her work.

Booth nods and makes his way to her couch before heavily plonking himself down and putting his feet up to rest on her coffee table.

"What? no arguments today? No thousand year old mummies needing to be identified, Bones?" His comment drips with sarcasm, as he busies himself with patting down his tie.

Keeping her attention on her work, she replies matter-of-factly "Booth, believe it or not, I'm glad to be going on a case with you. It's been a while and I'm dying to get out of this place, even if it means taking a case with you."

She quickly jots down the last of her notes and snaps the folder shut. When she looks up she is faced with a 1000 watt version of Booths charm smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Feet off my coffee table, Booth!" she snaps, quite forcibly but with a hint of playfulness evident in her tone.

She stands and in a flash Booth is behind her helping her to remove her lab coat and holding up her suit jacket for her.

She smiles up at him before bending over to get her purse. "You know, your alpha male tendencies are really going overboard, I can take off a lab coat Booth"

"I know!" he retorts with a growl as she pushes past him on her way to the door. "It's not my alpha male tendencies that make me do it" he adds under his breath making the comment barely audible.

She hears him but doesn't let on, choosing to continue on her way rather than turn and face up to what was so obviously happening between them.

He follows her out the door, placing his hand softly on her lower back almost out of habit.

A few hours later the whole lab could hear the partners bicker as they enter the hallway.

"Booth, you can be so insufferable sometimes! Just because your gut is telling you… which is, by the way, an impossibility in itself! Your gut, as you call it, can't talk to you…."

She takes a breathe to continue but Booth cuts in. "Bones, my gut is hardly ever wrong, but fine, I'll tell you exactly how I came to that conclusion, and no, it wasn't just my gut telling me – which for your information is an expression, one that is not meant to be taken literally!"

She spins around and they nearly collide into each other "Fine, how have you come to that conclusion Booth? Please, enlighten me!"

"Well, you see, Dr Brennan" once again sarcasm is more than evident in his tone as he uses her professional title "though _you _don't put much credence in psychology, it does hold some truth. It's only logical that Sarah Cromwell's boyfriend felt the need to protect her; its human nature to want to protect your loved ones. Though his actions were not logical, it is understandable. Eric acted upon what he thought he saw; he wasn't thinking rationally when he went after Sam – all he knew is that Sam Moresby was in the room the night that his girlfriend was raped. He didn't know that Samuel Moresby was Sarah's half brother, he didn't rape Sarah."

"I know all this Booth, what makes you jump to the conclusion that Justin Wister is the killer? Everything you've said points to Eric Malden!" Brennan replied in frustration

"Bones, Justin Wister was Sarah Cromwell's best friend, but anyone could tell the guy was in love with her. He raped her; He was tired of always waiting on the wings." He explained patiently

"I don't understand" She was confused. "If he loved her, why did he rape her? And why would he kill Sam Moresby?"

"He knew that Eric and Sarah's relationship was the real thing and he snapped. He knew that he would immediately be a suspect because they had been out together. So he called the one person he knew would come at that time of night. Her half brother. He calls Sam anonymously, maybe from a pay phone, telling him that his sister is in danger. Sam goes to check on her. Eric finds him there, his girlfriend drugged and raped, he decides to take things into his own hands – he believes that Sam is the culprit, there would be no other reason for him to be there. He follows Sam later that night and they fight. Justin over hears them and see's an opportunity. Sam explains his relationship with Sarah and Eric leaves. Justin kills Sam and frames Eric for the murder, hoping to get attention off the rape and buy him some time to cover up." He finished his explanation, hardly stopping for breath. After a slight pause he decided to add "In some twisted way, Bones, Love is the driving force behind this story. And love isn't rational, and when in love, people act irrationally"

"First of all, if that's love, I want no part in it." She says shaking her head "but... I suppose it's possible. That version of events does comply with the evidence that we have gathered so far" Brennan adds thoughtfully, then looking back up to meet her partners gaze she frowns "I just hate making assumptions Booth, you know that"

"I know, Bones. But sometimes you focus on the science aspect so much that you fail to see the bigger picture, the evidence that comes from people's emotions and behaviour – the human element that explains the things that science and logic can not. It is the driving force behind our motives and actions" He says softly

Brennan sighs and turns to continue walking back to her office. Booth stays rooted to the spot and watches her walk away, then spins on his heels and is out of the lab before anyone can say a word.

The squints all stood on the examination platform, watching the partners, once again solve the case in a way only they could.

Angela, the first to find her voice, comments "it's amazing how they seem to teach each other something through every case, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Though, that one looks to have hit Dr. B pretty close to home" Hodgins replied wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"I don't understand, why would Doctor Brennan be upset about that? It's logical, especially in her line of work, to rely on facts rather than assumption. She is very good at what she does, and the biggest reason is her logic and her ability to stay somewhat detached from the situation. A strength, in my books" Zach Addy chimed in, albeit very confused.

"Zach! In a way, that's true, but life isn't always rational. There are some things that science and logic, just can't explain. Bren, well she's starting to realise that, and it scares her." Angela knew her best friend; she also knew that Seeley Booth has been the only person able to make her understand things that she herself has been trying to teach her since they met.

**Again, like my other fics, reviews would be nice but not at all necessary. Thanks!**


	2. A lesson learned

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The first three chapters are really just building up the story so hang in there and hopefully there'll be a little more of a storyline in the ones to come.**

Temperance Brennan was once again sitting at her desk, much as she was that morning. But this time no file was to be seen and her computer screen remained empty and blank. She was staring off into space and Angela could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"That was quite a show out there" She remarked softly

"Hey Ange, yea I'm sorry. It seems Booth may have solved the case before I even had a chance to sift through the evidence thoroughly. How does he do it Ange? How can he know so much about people just by observing the way they act?" Brennan watched her best friend sit down on the seat across from her.

"Sweetie, You know how you once said that you're the "brain" and Booth's "heart"? Well, what he does, it takes a **lot** of heart. I guess you can say, he almost becomes the victim or perpetrator, in order to understand their actions. He understands that he is human and his actions are therefore, stereotypically - human. And because of what he knows about himself, he concludes that other humans would be the same." Angela stated simply, not knowing if she was getting through to her best friend.

"Angela, contrary to popular belief, I'm Human." She replied exasperated "I understand that Humans all have the same primitive instincts and that their behaviour is typically the same, especially under certain situations." Brennan replied fervently

"True, but you do have a habit of closing off your feelings, even from yourself. What Booth does, he bares his soul, his feelings, his emotions, everything about him. He looks inside himself to find the answers, even if he doesn't like what he finds sometimes. Sweetie, you have to be willing to give something of yourself, to be able to do that." Angela said pointedly, knowing that Brennan needed truthful answers.

"I know Ange, I'm working on it. It's just hard; I'm so used to pushing away my feelings, forgetting my problems and focusing on the solid facts. I'm afraid of getting hurt. Losing my parents, and Russ, that broke me and I'm not sure if I can be fixed." Brennan admitted sadly. This was the most honest she'd ever been to Angela, maybe even to herself.

"Well, your doing a pretty good job I can tell you that. Sweetie, I am so proud of you, you've come a long way these past 4 years. You know that a certain special agent has got a lot to do with that. Let him in Bren, he cares about you more than you think" with that said, Angela squeezed her Best friends hand and turned to make her way out of her office.

"Ange, he doesn't see me in that way" Brennan protested "How could he? I'm stubborn and unfeeling, most people see me as emotionally detached. I wouldn't be able to give him anything meaningful, He deserves better." She added bitterly

Angela spun around at her friends' words "First of all, yes he does! And second of all, don't ever think of yourself that way! Sure you can be a little stubborn" Angela smiled at this before continuing "but you're also the kindest, most compassionate person I have ever met. Sweetie, trust me, Booth sees all that and more. You deserve to be happy." She strode to her best friend and hugged her.

"Thanks Ange" Brennan said genuinely as they pulled apart.

"It's just the truth, Hon" Angela shrugged, before spinning around and walking out the door. Brennan watched her leave before booting up her computer to begin working on the next chapter of her book.

An hour later Brennan gave up trying, she had re-written the same paragraph 5 times. Resting her head on the back of her seat she thought back to her conversation with Angela, she sat up abruptly as a thought entered her mind – '_why did she care so much, whether Booth cared for her as more than a partner and friend?'_ Shaking her head, a movement caught her eye through the glass windows of her office - "speak of the devil" she murmured watching as Booth strode towards the platform.

She thought back on the morning, replaying the events. She couldn't deny that, given the way things had been going the past few weeks, there was evidence of a change in their relationship. _'You are in denial, just admit you have feelings for him'_ she scolded herself mentally, still watching as he made his way off the platform and strode toward her office. Quickly picking up the folder in front of her she started jotting down notes, pretending to be busy.

**As always, reviews are nice but not necessary. Just enjoy.**


	3. A definite change

**A/N: last chapter im posting before leaving for Vanuatu. Expect an update in two weeks at the earliest probably, but if i feel good about this i'll update next week sometime i suppose.**

"Hey Bones!" Booth said cheerily as he strode into Brennan's office.

"Hi Booth, Do we have a case?" Brennan asked looking up expectantly.

"Nope, just thought I'd drop by to see my favourite squint" Booth teased

"Oh, well if you're looking for Hodgins, he should be at his station" She smirked, waving her hand in the direction of the door, not once taking her eyes off her work.

"Hodgins?" Booth looked horrified "Of all people… you have to choose Hodgins. And was that a joke Dr. Brennan? I am impressed." His horrified expression then turned to one of utter amusement.

"Hey! I do have a sense of humour!" She exclaimed in mock frustration, looking up at the agent that stood before her "I hope you came here for something other than insulting me Booth! If not, I have a lot of paperwork to do" She added a little more seriously, turning back to her work.

The banter they were known for was now leaning away from heated bickering and sly remarks, and leaning dangerously close to outright flirtation. What was astonishing was that both parties knew it, and neither of them was about to do anything to rectify the "problem".

"Actually" Booth started timidly, drawing out the syllables of his first word "I did have something I wanted to ask you."

"Mmhmm?" Brennan replied, her full concentration now on the report she was trying to finish.

"Are you free tonight? I mean… Do you have plans?" His words gushed out as he suddenly felt extremely nervous. This was a new experience for him; Seeley Booth was not a man to get nervous about a woman. Both of them found this oddly comforting though, as it was further evidence of how he really felt for her.

Brennan paused for a moment, pen motionless in mid-air, as she contemplated his question - _'take a chance'_ was the one thought that continuously went through her mind. Coming to a decision she started writing once more as she replied, trying not to sound too excited "I do have quite a high number of reports that I need to finish. Why?"

"I know I upset you earlier so… uh… I was uh… I was…. just wondering if you would join me for dinner?" He asked hopefully. "I want to make it up to you" he added, hoping that would persuade her to agree.

Brennan suppressed a smile and paused before looking up "Dinner? Booth,We basically have dinner together every night. I don't see why you didn't just force me like you usually do" She feigned confusion, enjoying the fact that she could make him suffer just a little bit. "And you didn't upset me; everything you said was, in fact true. So you've got nothing to make up for" she added earnestly

"Well, I'd still like to take you to dinner anyway" He was glad she didn't hold it against him. Then her first comment hit him and he hurried to explain "And I meant a proper dinner Bones! You know, you put on a pretty dress, I put on a dress shirt and classy suit, and we go to a fancy restaurant with a way too expensive menu…" Booth said, slightly irritated. He knew she wasn't that dense, she was just determined to make this hard for him.

"Like a date?" She asked innocently, a coy smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yes! Exactly like a date. So is that a yes?" Booth asked, resting his palms on her desk and leaning toward her like he so often does.

It was Brennan's turn to be nervous at his proximity, however, she regained her composure rather quickly, motivated by the need to regain the upper hand. "I suppose that would be okay" She shrugged, feigning indifference

"Gee Bones! Way to sound excited" He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before throwing her a full fledged charm smile "pick you up at 7!" and with that he was out of her office before she could change her mind.

**You know the drill. Reviews aren't necessary, but leave one if you have the time :) Thanks for reading.**


	4. Small steps forward

**A/N:** Ok so it took me a while.. again. But this time it wasn't because i didn't have time to write... because i already have the first 7 or so chapters written.. it was really because i didn't have time to post. So I'm SORRY, but i'll try to update the next one a little quicker maybe in the next 3 or 4 days.. anyway ENJOY! (though it's a little short.. sorry)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BONES or any of the Characters... No copyright infringement is intended.

Brennan walked into her best friends' office and sat on her desk.

_"What's up Bren?"_ Angela turned to face her smiling

_"I just agreed to go on a date with Booth"_ Brennan replied apprehensively

_"Ugh! Finally, I had almost given up on you two."_ Angela threw up her hands in exasperation

_"Ange! Come on, a little help here."_ Brennan laughed

_"Sorry, I'm really happy for you Bren, I'm glad you decided to take my advice."_ Angela clapped her hands in excitement _"Okay, first of all – have you got an outfit?"_

_"I'm sure I have something appropriate. Could you come over and help me pick one out?"_ She felt like a teenager on her first date

_"Of course! Now, what time is he picking you up?"_ Angela was becoming more excited by the minute

_"Seven"_

_"Ok that gives us three hours, let's go!"_ Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her off the desk towards the door

_"Ange I still have work to do"_ Brennan complained, as she was dragged toward her office

_"Do it tomorrow, we have more important things to take care of"_ Angela replied confidently, making a bee line towards Brennan's office to pick up her stuff.

**Two and a half hours later** Brennans' room looked like a tornado had just torn it apart. Clothes were all over the bed and shoes littered the floor.

_"Bren, are you done? Let me see."_ Angela was lying on the bed, exhausted by the sheer effort of finding the perfect outfit

_"Okay, I'm coming out."_ Brennan replied through the bathroom door as she turned the lock slowly and opened it.

Angela gasped _"that's perfect Bren! Now sit down and I'll do your make up"_

_"Thanks Ange."_ Brennan hugged her best friend before obediently sitting down at the dresser _"just, don't over do it with the make up okay?"_

Angela laughed _"Don't worry Bren, You don't even really need make-up, I'll keep you looking natural"_

By ten to seven, Angela had completed her masterpiece. Before making her way out, she hugged her best friend and offered some last minute advice _"Have fun Bren, and remember listen to your heart, it won't let you down, not when it comes to Booth"_

Brennan nodded and hugged Angela one more time before closing the door after her best friend. She decided to get her room cleaned while waiting on Booth, she needed a distraction anyway.

Within five minutes her room was spotless again, at least it looked that way at a glance, she had thrown her clothes unfolded, and unhanged into the closet, with her shoes thrown on top. Just as she closed her bedroom door she heard Booths familiar knock on her front door.

Walking slowly toward the door, she took a deep breath before pulling it open.

_"Hi"_ she said simply _"just let me grab my purse"_

_"Wow…you look great Bones!"_ Booth smiled as he stepped through the door.

_"You don't look too bad yourself"_ She laughed

He watched as she walked to the lounge room in search of her bag. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was wearing an emerald green dress that went to just below her knee, with a small black cardigan on top. The dress had spaghetti straps and the top dipped down slightly, it hugged her figure to around her waist where it flowed down, swaying as she walked. She looked amazing.

_"Okay, I'm ready Booth"_ she said walking towards the door

_"Great, let's get this show on the road"_ Booth replied shutting the door behind them

_"We're going to see a show?"_ Bones walked beside him, her eyebrows raised in surprise

_"Uh... no, It's a saying… it doesn't matter. We're going to that new Italian place just outside the city. I hear they have amazing food"_ He said as he opened the car door for her to enter.

_**And so began their romantic story. The restaurant was perfect, the food was delectable and expensive just as Booth knew it would be. They conversed over every topic imaginable and bickered as usual. Afterwards they went to the Washington monument because it was their place, they sat on the steps laughing and sharing childhood stories while star gazing. He fell for her more and more every second, leaving him wondering what took him so long. She too felt more at ease, safer than at the start of any other relationship she'd ever had, her heart told her that Seeley Booth was the man she wanted to grow old with, and for once her mind agreed.** _

_"I had an amazing time tonight Booth, Thank you"_ Brennan turned around as they reached her doorstep

_"Does that mean I get a second date?"_ Booth raised an eyebrow and gave her his best charm smile

_"I wouldn't be against it"_ She laughed at his antics

He chuckled too, and then cleared his throat _"Well it's late. Goodnight Temperance, I'll see you tomorrow" _He then took her hand and kissed her cheek softly

Her stomach was doing flips, all because he had used her given name. She barely choked out a "Goodnight" before she turned and stepped into her apartment. He waited to hear the locks slide firmly closed before walking away.

**Thanks for reading guys. if you have time, i would appreciate reviews (because it matters! thanks Leah), if not thats ok too.. **


	5. One big step back

**A/N: Ok here's the update... i don't know how many days it has been since my last update but i did promise within 3 or 4 days.. i think... so here it is... This is the part of the story that may get a little OOC... or maybe a lot... as you can see... i'm nervous... i've written the next 2 chapters already but i'm not completely happy with them, i mean i know where i'm going with this but i'm a little unsure of the _how_ to get there... I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter either but i hope y'all still find it enjoyable.  
**

**-**

**1 week later**

"Hey beautiful, we have a case!" Booth greeted as he swiped his card and stepped onto the platform

Brennan quirked an eyebrow at his term of endearment "I'll be done in just a minute" she replied but couldn't stop the slight smile, as she turned her attention back onto the bones occupying the table.

"How is everyone doing this morning?" He asked the others who looked a little shell shocked, with the exception of Angela who was smirking knowingly.

"Someone is cheery today!" Angela laughed taking a step toward him and placing a hand on his shoulder "did someone have a date last night?"

Booth gave her his charm smile before replying "No, for your information I didn't. I spent the night finishing paper work actually"

"Uh huh" Angela winked before walking away and wrapping her arms around Hodgins

"Ok Booth. I'm done, lets go" Brennan snapped off her gloves before making her way off the platform towards her office

Booth followed close behind, snaking his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Booth! We were meant to be professional remember?" She whispered trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably as he leant down to whisper in her ear

"And we will be. Come on! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing the look of pure shock on their faces?" he asked amused

She just smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm, picking up her bag, putting on her jacket – with Booth's help of course, and entwining her hand with his as they walked out of the lab.

"Does that mean that they are officially in a romantic relationship?" Zach asked with a look of confusion

"I'm quite sure it does" Cam answered still staring as the partners made their way out of the building "and it's about time"

Hodgins laughed "it's only been a week and they act like they've been in a relationship for years"

"They have, they just didn't know it until know" Angela chuckled

-

"Booth?" Brennan tilted her head to look at him from the passenger seat

"Yea, Bones?" Booth replied not taking his eyes of the road

"I was wondering, would you come to Russ and Amy's wedding with me in 3 weeks?" She was hesitant to ask, she wasn't sure whether a family event was appropriate for such a new relationship. Granted he had met her brother and her father already, though it was to arrest them, she thought it'd be a good time to tell her family about the new development in their relationship.

Booth grinned "I'd like that."

She grinned back, relieved. "The ceremony is in Seattle, where Amy is from originally."

He nodded. "Did you want to stay for a few weeks? Like a little holiday?" Booth asked, stealing a glance to gauge her reaction

"Really? Do you think you could take the time off? My dad will be staying there to help take care of the girls while Russ and Amy are on their honeymoon. It would be nice to spend some time with him" She couldn't believe he had suggested something so big.

"I have about 3 weeks owing. If you really want to, I don't mind taking them." He assured her. He was glad that she was finally opening up to her father.

"Thanks Booth. I think it's a great idea" she confirmed, reaching to take his hand as they continued their drive to the crime scene.

"That means we'll need to inform Cullen about us" he said turning his head to look at her quickly

"I guess so" she replied, biting her lower lip

"It'll be fine Bones, you'll see. I'll talk to him this afternoon" He replied, trying to ease her worries.

-

"Agent Booth. What can I do you for?" Cullen asked, as his top agent walked into his office closing the door behind him.

"Sir, I just came to ask for some leave. I'll be accompanying Dr. Brennan to Seattle to attend her brothers wedding, and I was planning on staying two or three weeks." He decided straight forward was the way to go

Cullen looked at him suspiciously "what are you not telling me Booth?"

"Sir, Bones and I…. we're now in a romantic relationship. I thought it best if I informed you of the change; it has only been a week." Booth explained.

"I guess I should congratulate you then, she's a fine catch" Cullen replied smiling

"Thank you, Sir" Booth replied, shocked by the response.

Cullen laughed at the look on the agents face "Booth, technically she's not a part of the FBI, so there are no rules against it. I also know that you are both professionals, just don't disappoint me Booth"

"No, Sir. We'll be entirely professional." Booth assured him

"As for your leave" Cullen continued "it's up to you how you use it"

Booth grinned "Thank you, Sir" he said standing

Cullen nodded and Booth made his way out of his office.

-

**3 weeks later**

Brennan was in her apartment packing for their trip to Seattle the next day; she was sitting on her bag trying to zip it closed when her phone rang. Huffing in frustration she got off her bag and made her way to the kitchen to answer it.

"Temperance Brennan"

"Hey Bones" Booth greeted his girlfriend

"Hey! I was just finishing my packing. I tried to keep it to a minimum but I'm still having trouble getting my bag to close. I've tried sitting on it but it jus won't co-operate." She laughed

"I would never have thought you'd have that problem. With all the travelling you do" Booth teased, laughing weakly.

"Well… I want to be prepared. You never know what we could get up to while we're there." She said defensively "anyway, how's your packing going?" She asked

"That's why I called, Bones. Uh… I won't be able to make it to the wedding. I'm sorry." He started apologetically. "I have something I need to take care of" He stopped, waiting for a reaction of some sort. All he heard was silence.

"Bones? Are you there?" He was afraid she had hung up on him

"Is it a mission?" She asked with dread, taking a deep breath

"No… uh nothing like that." He replied

"Good" She let out the breath she was holding "So what is it?"

"It's Rebecca. She called earl..." he started to explain

"What's wrong? Is it Parker? What happened?" She cut him off panicked

"Bones calm down. Parker is fine. It's Rebecca, she's sick. She has cancer, Bones." He said sadly

"Oh, Booth." Brennan didn't know what else to say

"She… uh… She's moving back to New Jersey to be with her parents, she's taking Parker with her." He continued sounding more depressed with each word

Brennan gasped "Booth, What are you going to do?"

There was silence on the line as Booth gathered the courage to tell her his plan.

"I… was uh… thinking… that uh… that I would go with them for a little while, to be there for Parker while his mother goes through chemo and radiation" He sputtered out, hoping she would understand.

Brennan could feel the tears forming in her eyes "Of course Booth. You need to be there for them, I understand. I'll call Russ and explain that we can't make it." She managed to keep her voice steady, wanting to assure Booth that she understood.

"No Bones, you should go. You can't miss your brothers wedding." He said adamantly "I'm so sorry I can't be there for you Bones"

"No Booth you have nothing to be sorry about. I'll… uh… I guess I'll see you… uh…" She couldn't finish. She was losing the battle to keep her tears from falling.

She didn't know whether she'll see him before she left, it was irrational but she felt like he had just told her that they would never see each other again.

"Tomorrow Bones I'll see you tomorrow. I won't let you go without saying good bye. We'll work out everything else later. Ok?" He said adamantly, hating the fact that after only a month, their relationship was already being put on the back burner.

**Ok.. i have no idea where Amy is from originally so i put in Seattle for no apparent reason. Many things in this story about travelling distances and what not will more then likely be incorrect, due to the fact that i'm from Australia and the story is set in America.. and i'm too lazy to do too much research, but rest assure, i have done some... Ok, thats enough from me. Thanks for reading. I appreciate reviews.**


End file.
